


Run away with me

by Sweetblackcat98



Series: Chapter 1 [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Chris is Eddie right hand man, Dirty cop Blaire, Eddie has a huge cock, Eddie is a gang leader, Eddie killed his father and uncle, Eddies not crazy, Frank is cop, Gangster Eddie, Lisa is a Cheater, M/M, Rape, Run away waylon, Teen Waylon, Waylon is adorable, miles is a runaway too, teen lisa, teen miles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetblackcat98/pseuds/Sweetblackcat98
Summary: After running away Waylon meets Eddie under the bridge where they start to talk about their past will he last till end with Eddie or die trying ?
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Series: Chapter 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571731
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Waylon had, had enough of they're dumbass fighting and drinking, he didn't feel safe there and he could hear the police coming soon judging by the sound of the sirens coming closer and he didn't want to be mixed up in their shit again, he didn't wanted to lie for their stupid asses anymore, he had to get the hell out 'maybe i can stay with my girlfriend for a while till i can find a job or something, the rain was starting to make it's way down and it was a long way from Lisa's home it was a block or two away, she lives is a nice house with her mom and dad, she always had new things and new clothes things he didn't have or maybe ever have at this point in his life' but the more he thought about it the less time he had to pack his shit and leave all while the fighting was getting worse and more violent to his ears, packing up his clothes, socks and shoes was all he needed for now but he have leave now before the cops busted my door in

Waylon only side as he Climbed out his window with easy with some years of practice by your side Waylon can only smile as he leave that fuck hole, probably for good if someone Care's enough to notice he's missing or gone but that can wait till he can get settled some where for the night and maybe eat something decent for a change, the rain was coming down hard now and he was almost to Lisa's house, he knows Lisa will happily let him stay her parents loved him too and he knows they'd never hurt him , they were kind people after all but the rain was coming down hard and he could see the house coming up soon the more he looks at the house she knows there's no lights on and their car in the driveway not a soul wake in that house, it wasn't fair for him wake up poor Lisa and her sweet parents this late it was 1 in the morning after all so he should call some of his other friends for a place to stay for the night the rain was coming down harder now he had to go fast and make some calls, after an hour was calling no one answered we knew we had sleep under the bridge tonight we're trying to get ahold of someone in the morning ' it's fine you can to this way' he felt safer here then at home where getting hit and groped was daily occurrence and his mother just drank and drank...he didn't want to live like a slave anymore cleaning the apartment, cooking , doing all of the laundry and checking to see when the bills where do..... He felt so alone and he need to leave and maybe start his own life but for now finding food is what I really need right now ... The walk to bridge was depressing and cold due to the rain, he was about to drop his backpack when heard footsteps coming close to him, he looked around and found a well dressed Man in a suit, a lite cigarette hanging from his mouth 

All Waylon could think about was how tall the man before him was he was literally towering over me his ice blue eyes and slick back hair only exaggerated his handsome chiseled face and his body looked like a master piece of art but he was shocked from his thoughts when the man stood over him Waylon was 16 , and 5'5 he was short for a man and the man before him looked about 32 maybe a little older and he looked about 7'3 he was huge " what are you doing here so like runt?" The man before him had deep smooth voice very alluring and crisp to the ear, Waylon only looked up at him and looked away " why do you care?..." He got closer to Waylon's face and blow something smoke into his face and stood back the runt in front of him stumbled back

Coughing as he got a good look at the kids face, big doe like light blue eyes, shaggy blond unkept hair and a pair of soft looking lips and cute looking baby face in a sense he looked adorable like a little kitten, small , defenseless and soft Eddie couldn't remember the last time time he saw something so cute and harmless on the job the anger in those eyes maybe Eddie smirk " the fuck is wrong with you, you asshole!" Eddie looked the kid that called him an ass hole and could let out a small chuckle it reminded of an mad kitten yelling and hissing " I care because this is my spot runt, go home to mommy and daddy now" the upset look on the kids face made something is in Eddie turn, as tears start to pour down those pretty blue eyes the kids sniffed and looked at him in the eyes something no eyes as done in long while " because I have no home to go back to!" Waylon cried a little bit more but he could only look at the ground in pain 'he just wanted to feel safe and be normal not someones live in nanny or cook or nurse or punching bag or maid he just wanted to be a normal teen that's all and be with his Lisa something nice' Waylon looked at the handsome man before him and saw his breath taking blue eyes and saw is smile " you know I have place you stay if you need help, but on one condition" Waylon looked up in surprise and happiness " what is it, anything! " The man before only smiled again " I'll let you stay if you pull your weight, like cooking, clean up any mess you make and any clean room I ask you to clean, doing your homework and going to school" Waylon could only nod and smile " ok!" Waylon didn't mind it , it was little bit like the same but he hoped he could take a shower and keep looking for a place to stay if the was man gets any ideas but hopefully he'd be fine and well

Eddie laughed a little bit at the little kitten before looking happy to finally get a home " well little kitten let's go " the kid looked up and smiled again with nod leaving Eddie to only see how cute his new pet his , as his new little kitten readjusted the bag on his shoulder as he shows his new pet to the car and sees how soaking wet and cold he is ' I'll have to get him cleaned up when we get home' smiles and see the kitten fell asleep probably exhausted from walking so long in the rain but Eddie still just kept the smile on his face as he drove off , leaving a gift for one of his cop friends


	2. Chapter 2

Waylon had woken up from the car ride to a big two story expensive house with a big fenced in front yard with beautiful green grass and we'll trimmed hedges and paved driveway, it looks like something out of a magazine or some kind of photo shoot, it was beautiful like something out of a dream, but Waylon knew he had to call for someother place to stay he didn't want to take advantage of this man's kindness, he also didn't inpeach on this man's business or ruin the man home or make the man uncomfortable during him staying but taking a shower isn't out of the question, walk in into the beautiful home it was lavished with beautiful modern art, a flat screen and huge kitchen to boot, he took me by the shoulder and showed me to the bathroom " go get cleaned up, you must be freezing little kitten" the older man held a certain smugness has tone of playfulness, Waylon turn on the shower before locking the door and getting undressed and into the nice now hot shower

After a while Wheeling gets out feeling hunger pains his stomach more, he drives off putting on a pair of nice clean clothes making sure they have no stains or tears or rips, Waylon didn't want look ratty in front of the older man and seam unmannered he took pride in his appearance he may not have had much but he can do a lot with very little,after getting downstairs and clean clothes he's gray to the smell of dinner, pasta garlic bread, potatoes and collard greens, he love pasta and potatoes but he could not really stand collard greens but wolfed it down happily having finally had a proper meal that filled him, Waylon let's small Ian escape his mouth making the older man grin " I see my little kitten is sleepy" Waylon looked up at the man and replied " my name is Waylon sir" but the older man was happy a little bit more, seeing as his little kitten had finally told him his name " my name is Eddie" waylon looks at the older man with a smile now knowing the older mans name, they soon parted ways taking Wayland to is room for the night, Waylon slept on a nice soft bed for once drifting off into a soundless sleep, no longer fearing about being hit, being yelled at, scolded or beat, for something he couldn't control say that last in a warm home was all Waylon wanted, in any fell asleep wondering what his new little pet had in store for him for the next day

Blaire was got his ass up early that morning around 6am to see if his ' friend' made the drop, Blaire didn't mind getting some extra cash or dope from his gang leader friends after all the scam bags in this area where an eyesore to say the least but Blaire didn't want to lose this kinda job even if the people he worked for were bigger douchebags then he was he played nice he got some whores to suck his cock for a night free of charge for not ratting them out like any other cop would have done , 'but hay at least he was living better off then some poor fucks out here in this shitty town' he woke from his thoughts and saw the bridge coming up soon, Blaire checked to make sure no one followed him there, after seeing the coast was clear he gets out and walks to the designated area where he was told to go to look for his ' gift ' from Eddie, picking up the beg of dope waiting for him walking back to car with a smirk gracing his features his jet black hair brushed back, his dark blue eyes almost looking a shade of Navy has his white teeth glimmered as the sun high in the air 

Cutting open the bag and rubbing it on his teeth with the substance he felt a jolt of electricity as feeling of pure euphoria took over " god, dame this is good shit!" He screamed as he felt his body hunger for something sexual and willing for his cock , he re sealed the bag and put it under his seat making his way down to the alleyway where his favorite whores are and next drop off for the dope in his car under his seat, making the turn he gets out and looks at all the smoking hot slut working tonight , walking feather into the alleyway making his way to the pimp to give the cocaine the pimp walked in his black and white 3-piece suit with black leather jacket and shoes and gold cufflinks the pimp was a bit of a larger man with oval eyes, square face with a slightly large nose to add to his features a bit more with a small flat mole on his face " Blaire how are you my old friend, I trust you got the stuff" Blaire nodes and shows him the dope" yay and I had some, it good shit by the way" he smiles and the pimp takes it in his hands grinding ear to ear " you know Blaire, way don't you take Bonnie to your place for some fun?"

He turns away from Blaire going back into his Warehouse leaving Blaire to go take one of girls for a ride to his house for some relief of is own, Bonnie wore a short skirt, high heels and fishnets to her knees, a little too much makeup, her black wavy hair done in an updo held together with a small purple hair tie her beautiful brown eyes looked at Blair her Rosy lips put into a beautiful pout waiting first command as they drove off to his house, she could barely wait for her job to be over and get back to her little apartment but Blair was not one to make things go quickly, after arriving to his apartment he brought Bonnie inside taking off everything slowly and watching as her hair fell down to the mid of her back watching her wavy black hair take shape, gazing at her beautiful curved body her long luscious legs and those beautiful pouty lips all seem to scream at Blair to take her now, warming her up he takes her with no hesitation he can almost hear Bonnie squeal with delight as it starts pumping his member in and out of her, he can see her eyes start to glaze over and he can feel that she's close to coming, knowing this time was coming to an end, he pulls out just at the height of ecstasy and painted her, with his seman, watching her panting and moan for more was all he needed to for his day to start off great

Drugs, sex and soon alcohol this morning with shaping to be a good one now all he had to do was wait to get called into work or find a nice place to go while he waits


	3. Chapter 3

Blaire had finally got his calls to come him getting up getting dressed for his slow monotonous job, feeling the effects of the crash from the cocaine, groggy sluggish and all around slightly irritable,as soon as he gets his shoes on he notices that the hooker hasn't left his bed,hoping to God she's just sleeping he goes over to wake her up getting a slight stir from her and just leave it at that 'she'll be gone by the time I get home' he leaves locking his door and getting into the police cruiser, the drive down to the station was unholy hot, humid and just plane slow in general

just as he walks into the station he can hear all the commotion inside apparently someone decided to call in sick and he was designated to do their job which piss player off no end, he didn't get any days off, holidays off or any time to really regroup after a few murder attempts, he felt run ragged over at the station 'this is why I decided to help the drug lords in this piece of shit town, at least I get some paid days off dammit I don't even get that down at the station, I don't have to deal with a bunch of assholes all day and I got some pretty damn nice perks too' just as he goes down to sit at his desk and help do his colleagues work, when he hears one of his superiors talking " did you see the ass on the new girl" he hard his Superior officer say knowing full well that he was talking about Blair's niece at work " can you believe she's actually that fuckhead Blair's niece " he heard his captain say that about his niece as they shared a hearty laugh unknowing talking should about the man straight to his face

Anger erupted into his chest he hate having to serve these self-righteous assholes no not assholes rats, all they did was scurry around, hide in the darkest corners of a city in devour what was left of this town's kindness what little it had left, he hated these people,Blair finally tried to stifle his anger and get back to work when he heard a report of a missing kid on the radio, male, 16, blond hair, light blue eyes, skinny last seen going to the park blaire shutter to think of what could happened to that kid or what would happen to him, but Blair had better things to do than look for a snot-nosed kid who's probably at some friend's house hopefully and parents just didn't know

after hours and hours of degrading work at that fucking police station Blair finally gets to go home and retire for the night, with hopefully a hot meal when he notices that there's still a certain form in his bed that hand moved all day, when he shakes her awake she finally comes to and looks around in a haze " what time is it honey?~" he gets up and gets make himself something to eat as the women follows" it's 11:56" this seemed to shock the woman out of her Hayes and look around and sees that is indeed 11:56 and she should be getting back to her pimp soon with some money " you know Blair, I know you don't like me asking this but I was wondering...." Before she could finish her sentence he gave her a wad of twenties with a slight smile" I don't want you getting beaten by your pimp for not getting paid" she gave Blair giant hug with a big smile on her " want something to eat ?" The women smiled and happily eat with her John and part time lover 

Waylon, woke up to the sounds of footsteps on the hardwood floor fear instantly shot through his body when he looked around he noticed that he was in a much better looking room and that last night was certainly not a dream, he was thankful that was in a dream but a kind man had let him into his house,and that he would repay his kindness any way possible, Waylon got up and called his friends again to no avail no one would answer maybe their phones were all dead he even tried to call Lisa's phone but she wouldn't pick up either Waylon guess they were over at church already, he got up and went to the kitchen to properly say thank you to the man who let him stay in his house by cooking breakfast, when he got down there he could already smell the freshly brewed coffee, the smell made Wayland feel safe and awake, he got cooking for the man that and probably save him from getting robbed that night or worse, when Waylon was done he sat down and ate from his own plate waiting for the man to come down to eat his own, he made sure to clean up before eating, as soon as Eddie came down he could smell the food in the kitchen, it smelled wonderful and Eddie had to admit he always liked a home cooked meal better than anything, the most of all he liked the fact that his new pet was already trained in cooking, and cleaning up after himself like a young adults should,I decide down and ate with his new little pet he let a grin slide across his face knowing that he was going to keep his new little kitten safe from this awful rotten City, that would do anything to turn that sweet little kitten into a murderous monster, with no regret or remorse for others, Eddie had seen it happen time and time again but this time he was prepared for the worst, that could happen


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was on hiatus for a while trying work something's out

Waylon had finished his breakfast and went to go get ready for school, he was going to ask Lisa straight to her face if it was okay if he can stay and maybe ask some of his other friends too, if he can't find another place to stay then he'll just stay with Eddie he seems like a nice guy overall especially since he's shown him so much hospitality in his home, walking to school was quiet and peaceful for once, Waylon could finally breath and enjoy the walk as he got closer to Lisa's house notice that no one was home so he kept walking to school, as he made his way to the school he saw everyone was their, Lisa and was laughing and everyone looked to be doing well with out him there. but he didn't want to think that way, he walked up to them and all talking stopped, everyone was staring at him before Lisa hugged him " oh Waylon, thank God your ok, me and my parents were praying for you " Waylon smiled " thanks, I was trying to contact everyone all night " he looked and did have to look long to know that everyone knew.

one of his friends put his arm around Lisa's shoulder and looked at him with fake concern and quickly went to hug Waylon " sorry, dude we were so busy last night " Waylon let an uneasy smile show on his face " we should go to class " all day Waylon had been thinking about his friends, after school Waylon was thinking about what was going on and if he should ask Lisa if he can stay with her for while or if Eddie was his best bet, his friends clearly weren't his friends with the shady way they were acting but he knew that Lisa would always be faithful to him, his heart felt warm thinking of her as he walked to eddie's place. 

when he passed Lisa's house he took a deep breath and walked up to the door. just as he was about to know on the door he heard it.  
" you should have seen waylon when he came to school today, I thought he would've stayed in the gutter where he belongs " it sounded like Waylon's friend Matt. Waylon pressed his ear up the door to listen in more " I know honey but you to remember he's just for show and he makes us look good " his heart broke a bit when he heard it was Lisa's mom saying that. " you he only uses us for food " he felt like he was on the verge of tears as he covered his mouth. " I know he's like a little rat that carries disease " all of them were laughing while Waylon felt his heart shatter into a million little pieces and ran to Eddie's place wanting to talk to someone.

Jaramy had cleaned up after dinner and gave bonnie a kiss on the lips before smiling at her and getting ready to take her back to the pimp with some extra money for her time. when they got into the car she snuggled up to him and sighed happily. she was happy to be with jaramy, she honestly liked the guy but self-doubt rang in her mind. what if he didn't like her in THAT kinda why?, would he even love a useless whore like her..., she couldn't give him kids..., she couldn't cook well, and she wasn't smart.

but he had told her she was smart, that she was useful and wonderful....the ride to the warehouse was pleasant and the atmosphere in the car warm. she didn't want to leave but before she left she kissed cheek and he drove off.

blaire drove home and got ready for his second shift of the day. he showed and shaved before putting on his uniform and going back to the police station. he sat down at his desk and looked through the papers for updates. that kid was still missing no big deal probably still at his friends house or something. other officers were gossiping about something or other blaire wasn't listening much be he felt a shove. " oops jamie " Jeremy looked with a glare " it's Jeremy " the other officer rolled his eyes " it a nickname jamie maybe try taking the stick out of your ass " Jeremy shoved him back " why don't you try being less of a bitch " the other officer glared him before leaving and muttering something under his breath.

Blair was fuming as he got back to work no updates on anything. no break in's , drug busts nothing. Waylon was a weeping mess when he returned to Eddie's home, he felt so stupid.... He left upstairs to grab his things so he won't be a burden on him either. Just as he was packing his thing Eddie had walked in and picked him up " no, put me down! " Waylon was kicking at the air. " what do you think your doing kitten what has you so upset ? " Waylon was trying not to cry again.

" nothing Eddie just let me go! ". Eddie held him close " Don't lie to me kitten " Waylon felt a new wave of tears and relief at Eddie holding him. " i-i don't wanna be a burden to you... " Eddie held him tight and turned him around so he was facing him. Eddie saw the tears in those light blue eyes. " kitten why do you think you were a burden? " Waylon was sniffling and hiccuping. " m-my girlfriend, w-well ex girlfriend now...and her family said some pretty hurtful things... " Eddie ran his fingers through Waylon's blonde hair " kitten your not a burden here " Waylon broke down into Eddie's chest and stuttered into him.   
" thank you...." Eddie held his kitten tight and cradling his head in his hand. hours later his kitten had stopped crying but still clung to him " thank you..." he kissed waylon on the head " you should sleep not kitten " waylon was tired now that he mentioned it and he laid down and fell a sleep. 

Blaire was tired when he finally got home from that hellish police station. he fixed his dinner, took another shower and laid down on the bed. after not sleeping for an hour he finally dozed off into a dreamless sleep yet another


End file.
